


drowning in you

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Frottage, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, football player Michael, lashton are also there, this is pretty intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael's team FINALLY wins a game, and the adrenaline makes him a whole different person.<br/>not that his boyfriend, calum, minds at all.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>the one where michael entertains calum's overstimulation kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drowning in you

"c'mon, michael! you've got this! pass it to luke!" calum yells as he sits in the bleachers of his boyfriend's football game, his cheers echoed by his curly haired best friend.

michael and luke's team hasn't been doing well lately. in fact, their team hasn't won against another in the league since the first game of the footy season...which was about 3 months ago.

still, calum comes to every single one of michael's games religiously, cheering his boyfriend on with ashton usually doing the same thing (but for Luke, of course) at his side. and it's not like their presence goes unnoticed: after hearing calum call out to him, michael passes to his teammate, and luke manages the first goal of the season.

~

_we finally fucking won one!_  michael thinks as calum drives the two of them home. he's buzzing in his seat from the win, adrenaline coursing through his veins wildly as his fading  lilac hair sticks to his forehead from sweat. the entire car ride is filled with him recalling the night, smiling at the memory of the game that ended a mere half hour ago. he's in rare form, and calum loves to see his boyfriend like this, giddy and excited. so, he listens to michael rave about their incredibly recent game all the way up the driveway and on the lift ride up to their flat, smiling and nodding along or adding in when he thinks necessary. however, when they get inside of their cozy one bedroom apartment, michael goes so quiet that calum has to turn around to make sure he's still behind him.

"mikey? you okay, ba--"

when he sees michael standing in front of the closed door with his pupils dilated and the corner of his bottom lip tucked between his teeth, he gulps and braces his back against the wall.

he knows he's  _literally_  fucked.

michael strides over to his boyfriend, a dark gleam behind his usually bright green eyes, and grabs both of calum's wrists in one hand, pinning them above his head.

"I'm really proud of you," calum whispers, staring at the older boy, who's so close that he almost crosses his eyes.

"thanks, baby," michael responds before leaning in and kissing calum's soft pink lips.

just as soon as the kiss is initiated, though, it's over. michael pulls away and calum whines, wanting nothing more than to be kissed into an oblivion by his boyfriend. however, when michael starts to kiss up calum's jaw with this ridiculous sort of urgency, there's no sort of complaint from the latter.

"d'you remember how many points we scored tonight, cal?" michael whispers as he nips the sensitive skin behind calum's ear.

and fuck, it's hard to concentrate when he's doing that.

"f four," calum stutters out.

"mmm, good job baby," michael praises, and calum keens softly at the encouragement. "that's how many times you're gonna cum," michael almost growls.

calum whines in his throat, uncomfortably hard in his jeans from michael's touch and kisses, and now the promise of multiple orgasms is almost overwhelming. michael notices and smirks slightly, stepping forward and starting to grind in slow circles against the boy in front of him.

"miiichael," calum gasps, his head falling against the wall.

michael smiles and continues to roll his thin hips against calum's, listening to the small moans slipping through the younger boy's lips as their erections rub together in the most lovely way. as michael leans in again and starts to kiss and bite and suck at the column of his throat, calum decides that it's too much. the friction from his jeans and boxers is  _sofil_ _thyfuckingperfect_ and michael's lips are working magic on his skin and he knows he's gonna be done way too soon. his body has a different idea, though; he starts to grind back, trying his hardest to get more and more of his mikey's intimate touch. michael cups his ass and pulls him impossibly close, grinding harder into him.

"you look so fucking pretty, cal. god, you're moaning like a porn star and it's making me wanna fuck you so hard that you won't be able to even think about walking tomorrow. would you like that, baby?" michael rasps in the other's ear. with a breathless moan of his lover's name, calum is coming in his jeans and all he can think about is  _michaelmichaelmichaelmichael_.

michael smiles and pulls off his own jersey and calum's t-shirt before kissing him roughly on the lips and sliding his jeans down. it's hot and messy, michael sliding his tongue over calum's teeth and eventually his tongue, and calum moans longingly into michael's mouth. all too soon, michael's mouth is off of his and licking over the wet patch on his boxer briefs. calum whines, and michael only smiles as he pulls off cal's underwear.

"oh fuck mike," calum moans, feeling the warmth of michael's mouth around his still-sensitive tip. michael only moans in response, sending vibrations up calum's dick which pulls a whimper out of the latter. michael's magical mouth is taking him in further, inch by inch until his nose is brushing dark, coarse hair, and cal can finally feel himself getting hard again. his hands have been freed, and michael reaches up and pulls one of them to his own hair, urging calum to pull to his content. calum does just that, and only 7 or 8 minutes into probably the best blowjob he's ever received, he feels his stomach clenching once again. he looks down at the lilac hair between his legs just as michael looks up at him, fluttering his eyelashes as he swallows around calum, and then calum is losing it again. he tugs at michael's hair a bit harshly as he starts to spill warm down the throat of the boy on his knees, and michael moans as he swallows, greedily sucking at calum's head for more. after milking cal for his orgasm, michael pulls away, a string of saliva and cum falling to his chin, causing calum to groan.

"face the wall," michael orders, his voice absolutely wrecked and his lips puffy and red. the only thing calum wants more than to stare at michael is to cum again, so he complies. he's greedy, and he knows it, but that doesn't stop him from wanting all he can get from michael. he hears michael say he'll be right back and listens to him pad into their bedroom, returning moments later, stark naked and holding a bottle of red liquid. he knows it's lube, but he can't help but wonder about the color. "strawberry," michael says in response to the unspoken question.

then michael is back on his knees, rubbing his fingers over the smooth curve of calum's ass and pulling his hand back to give a hard strike. and calum jumps, moaning loudly as a tear falls down his cheek. michael kisses the area that is now red with his handprint before spreading cal apart, blowing over his entrance and watching him clench around nothing. michael moans in his throat before licking his lips and leaning in close, licking a fat strip over the tight muscle before letting his tongue dip in. and calum can't help it, he's crying. it's so much pleasure and he doesn't know to handle it. so logically, he pushes back for more of michael's torturous tongue, gasping when he's met with not only the wet warmth of mikey's tongue, but the slick cold feeling of a lubed up finger. he rocks back on the finger until it's deep inside of him, just brushing his prostate and causing him to cry out.

"m mikey! oh god mikey m more!" he pleads. michael hums softly, slipping in a second strawberry flavored digit and spreading the two wide, licking at cal between them. the tears are falling faster down calum's face, and he knows he's gonna cum again as michael presses down on his prostate. he whimpers and whines, fucking himself on michael's fingers and tongue before his half-hard dick is weakly spurting against his thigh and the wall.

"good boy, cal. you're such a good boy for me," michael praises as he stands up,  his dick in one hand and the lube in the other. after slicking himself up, he takes a hold of calum's hip. sparing a kiss to the tan shoulder in front of him, he slides into his boyfriend's tight heat. he hears calum go breathless, so he leans close and asks, "how's it feel baby?"

"h hurts. hurts so good, mikey," is cal's answer. michael grunts softly, pulling out almost completely before pushing right back into calum, hitting his prostate dead on. that's when the first sob comes out. the first time he came across the kink, he was worried when calum started to cry hard. but cal later assured him that he was just reaching the highest level of pleasure. even though his heart tinged with pain at hearing calum sob out his name, it also gave him an incomparable amount of pleasure, and he began pushing harder into the younger boy. the feeling of being inside of calum was indescribably perfect. no matter how often the two made love (they occasionally  _had sex_  and very rarely  ** _fucked_** , such as now), calum was tight like their very first time. it's was almost like suffocating --drowning, even-- in pleasure. they both love it, though. and with the sinful sounds calum made as michael coaxed him through his first three releases, mikey won't last very long.

20 minutes is all it takes. after 20 minutes of praises and crying and jumbled "I love you's," michael is gently biting down on cal's shoulder and spilling deep inside of him. calum gives a weak, shaking cry as he cums dry, something common when he's getting just what he wants. michael moans softly and pulls out, grabbing cal's shirt from the ground and cleaning up the shaking boy in front of him.

"fuck you, that's my favorite shirt," calum whines as he weakly hits michael in the chest.

michael laughs, wrapping his arms around cal. "I love you," he says, knowing it gets him out of any trouble he's ever in.

"I love you too, mikey. take me to bed?" he pleads, leaning against his boyfriend.

michael knows he's got a hell of a mess to clean up later, but for now, he'll just cover calum in kisses and hold him until he's happily asleep.


End file.
